Tom Tupper
Tom.png Tom 2.png 640px-S07EP03 Promo Poster Tom.jpg ID card 2 - Tom Tupper.png Character-Tom.jpg Tom and Frank.jpg The Man Who Drew Tomorrow.jpg Tom In The Base.PNG Tom tupper.jpg Tom 2.jpg Zoe and tom look.jpg Dan tom anishia smile.jpg Tom t.jpg Tom and anishia smile.jpg Tom.jpg Tom Tupper.png 'Tom Tupper '''is part of the M.I. High spy team from Series 6-Series 7. Overview Tom is the technical genius of the group; often creating gadgets to help out the team and hacking into various mainframes to stop KORPS. He was spotted when he hacked into NASA and reprogrammed the Mars rover to write "Tom" on the face of Mars. He may not be much of an field agent, but if the team is on mission he does all he can online. Although in episode 8 Tom shows he's not only on the team as hacker, online gamer, and technical genius but also because of his ideas and creative thinking. Often calling himself the boy genius, Tom seems to have a very sarcastic sense of humour. He sent Roly a message from "Aneisha" saying "I Love You" in Aneisha's voice, which Aneisha doesn't find very funny. Relationships Dan Morgan Tom is jealous of Dan because Dan always gets to "play the hero", while Tom is always stuck behind a computer and ignored. In one episode, a science competition only increases Tom's jealousy. Dan with his volcano although Tom's germ-specs would surely have given him first prize. Even on a social platform Tom feels overshadowed by Dan, as Dan often has a crowd of groupies hanging around him, who treat him like a god. Although Dan thinks that this is very annoying, Tom just gets more jealous at the attention all the girls give Dan. Despite their differences they are very good friends and always look out for each other. They both appreciate each others' respective skills, and although they occasionally wind each other up, they will always support the other. In Series 7, Tom often bugs Dan about fancying Keri since he fancied Zoe, pointing out that Zoe and Keri are basically the same person. Obviously Dan does not appreciate this. Aneisha Jones Tom and Aneisha have lots of reasons for finding each other annoying. On one occasion, Tom left a voice mail on Roly's phone saying ''I love you in Aneisha's voice, to which Aneisha responded, "I'm gonna dedicate the rest of my life for getting you back!". Despite the jokes, they seem to become closer over time. He is known to tease her about her Aunty the super strict deputy head They often make friendly jokes at each other's expense. For example, in one episode in Series 6, Frank says, "It could get dangerous!", and in reply Aneisha says, "Sounds like it. What if there's not enough biscuits?" referring to Tom at the base who eats mountains of biscuits. Tom plays the joke through until Frank tosses him a packet of biscuits. Although Tom and Aneisha seem to have a strong relationship, in Series 7 there is some conflict. Tom hacked into a video game so he would win every time, and when Aneisha finds out she seems quite disappointed in him. Tom's jealousy of Dan is occasionally fueled by Aneisha's comments, like when she says that being behind a nice warm computer "isn't the same as being in a room with a ticking bomb" Zoe Tom and Zoe are very good friends. Whenever Zoe is down Tom always tries to make her feel better and when Tom feels left out Zoe always trys to include him somehow. Zoe has huge respect for Tom's ability and Tom, like the rest of the team, is often pleasantly surprised by her skills. In episode 8 : Germinator, Zoe spent a lot of time with Tom trying to get his mood up because he never gets any of the girls. Keri Summers Tom is seen to cover up Keri's filming habits: "Hey, my phone crashed!" and Tom replies sarcastically "Yeah, weird that." Frank London Frank is Tom's mentor in MI9 and Tom looks up to him very much. This is because Tom spends a lot of time down in the base on computers with Frank, which makes Tom close to him.They all look up to him and trust him as seen in the episode where Frank gets aressted. Trivia *He has an IQ of 150. *He is adverse to field missions. Gallery ID card 1 - Tom Tupper.png|ID card ID card 2 - Tom Tupper.png|ID card Tom_2.jpg Germinator.jpg B01qm9wf_640_360.jpg|Tom, Dan and Zoe being splatted Mi-high-spy-skills-promo_144x81.jpg 640px-S07EP03_Promo_Poster_Tom.jpg|Tom in "The Man Who Drew Tomorrow" tom 2.png|Tom tom.png|Tom in "Mission Incredible" Category:Saint Hearts Category:M.I.9